Electrical activity of the brain can be recorded using electroencephalography (EEG), an accepted and useful technique for obtaining information about brain activity. The information about brain activity obtained from an EEG recording can be used in the diagnosis and monitoring of sleep disorders, epilepsy, attention deficit disorder, depression, chemical dependency, pain, and other disorders. To ensure accurate EEG recordings through proper electrode placement, EEG tests are generally conducted in a hospital or office setting by a trained medical professional. However, the technology used to record the EEG data, as well as the hospital or office setting, is both uncomfortable and unnatural for the patient, leading to questions of whether the EEG data is truly an accurate reflection of the patient's natural brain activity.